The present invention relates generally to power tools for tightening and loosening threaded connectors.
More particularly, it relates to such power tools which have a housing, engaging means for engaging a threaded connector to be tightened and loosened, a ratchet mechanism for turning the engaging means so as to turn a threaded connector engaged by the latter, and a drive which acts on the ratchet means so as to turn the ratchet means together with the engaging means and thereby to turn the threaded connector.
Such power tools are known in the art. The drive means for such power tools can be hydraulically-operated drive means, for example as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,447; 5,029,497; RE.33,951, etc. These tools operate only in conjunction with hydraulic power. There are however many applications where a customer does not require the torque accuracy provided by the hydraulically-operated power tools of this kind or the power provided by hydraulics. Instead, the customer will prefer, instead of using the hydraulically-operated drive power tool which requires more side and overhead clearance, to use a limited clearance tool without having to go into hydraulics. In other instances, the customer seeks a higher torque output than the one provided with its present tool.